Sin Juramentos
by starlightnorain
Summary: Después de una misión donde Batman arriesga la vida, el Hombre de Acero sobrepasa su límite de tolerancia. Pide una promesa a Bruce Wayne que no se puede cumplir. (Advertencia: Shonen Ai, relación ChicoxChico)


Advertencia: Superman y Batman pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no nos pertenecen, solo hacemos uso de la fantasía de fanáticos para fanáticos sin fines de lucro.

**Contenido Shonen Ai, relación chicoxchico, si no te gusta NO LO LEAS, por favor.**

Pequeño fic cooperativo. Creado entre dos amigos algo viciosos y unas cuantas noches a altas horas de la madrugada.

**Sin Juramentos**

**Por Enigmatek y Starligthnorain**

El espacio es silencioso, no es un secreto. Pero no era algo que tuviera en mente, ni parecía trascendente en ningún momento.

Hasta ahora.

La gran fortaleza sideral, el Atalaya, se encontraba sola, únicamente ocupada por él… y Súperman.

No había salido airoso del último enfrentamiento, una herida particularmente incómoda y con cierto grado de urgencia, había tomado importancia de regreso a la base, cuando el asiento de su nave comenzó a sentirse húmedo y el dolor en la espalda se hacía presente a falta de la adrenalina.

No podía alcanzarla ni verla, así que necesitaba ayuda mínima para recuperarse por completo en su guarida después.

El eco de la fortaleza fue acrecentándose después de que Clark lo arrastrara a la facilidad médica, al darse cuenta de su estado.

—Necesito que saques lo que está adentro—habló con gravedad, al percatarse del objeto que provocaba su dolor.

—Eso no tendría que haberte pasado—señaló Clark con un leve tono de regaño, mientras aventaba los enseres médicos de los que disponían. Estaba enojado. De todos ellos, Bruce era el que más se arriesgaba cada vez que salían: no poseía ningún poder. Y que a Wayne parecía importarle muy poco era el origen de su molestia.

Lavó la herida con antiséptico, y apuró su visión para encontrar lo que al parecer era un trozo de metal alojado en su espalda, había tenido suerte de que no le perforase un pulmón.

Comprobando que no habría mayor problema retiro el objeto ayudándose de una piza de presión y cauterizando la herida con su visión.

Bruce ahogó un gruñido de dolor cuando la pinza sacó el objeto y el calor intenso llenó su lugar. No tendría que preocuparse por sangrado interno. Y el calor había sentado bien a su cansado cuerpo.

—A veces pasa. Pero no es grave—contestó al regaño de Clark. Sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del Hombre de Acero—.Es equivalente—murmuró, pensando en sus propias razones.

Exhaló un poco al sentir que el calor de su espalda se disipaba. La herida estaba curada, pero tendría una ligera temperatura. El sólo pensamiento, le provocó calor.

Estaba más cansado que en otras ocasiones, y tal vez, motivado por eso, hizo algo que no solía hacer en otras circunstancias. Además, sólo era Clark.

Limpiándose al mismo tiempo el sudor, pasó sus manos enguantadas por su rostro y con ellas, llevó su máscara atrás. Ésta jaló los músculos de su rostro y el cabello, para después salir con dificultad del ajuste del cuello. La dejó negligentemente a un lado.

—Equivalente una trola—renegó Clark, dando un suspiro. Terminó de atar un ligero vendaje y avanzó a curar los demás raspones de la espalda del millonario, tanteado y verificando que todo estuviera bien (lo más que se podría estar después de salir de una explosión) —. Bien, vivirás, pero no creo que puedas andar paseando por ahí como si nada, Bruce; te lo traduzco para que entiendas, tendrás que descansar un par de días por lo menos—sentenció.

Bruce miró a Clark, silenciosamente. Ese silencio que por educación no contestaba y por hecho, negaba cumplir.

Los ojos azules del kriptoniano brillaban con el propósito de dejar claro su mensaje, con esa intensidad controlada, para no quemar sus pupilas. Sabía que Clark se preocupaba por él. Y era mutuo sentimiento. Pero preocuparse por el Hombre de Acero era algo ingenuo. No que él no supiera o tuviera medios para hacerlo vulnerable, pero jamás lo haría de no ser necesario.

Sin embargo, últimamente la mirada de Clark reclamaba con más intensidad que en ocasiones pasadas. Había un reproche o un reclamo muy diferente ahora.

—Es equivalente. Tú tienes la fuerza, yo el cerebro—curvó una de las comisuras de su boca en una mueca burlona. No era lo que pensaba en realidad, pero así Clark no indagaría por los tétricos recovecos de su mente, como evidentemente le recriminaba.

Por su parte Clark ya solo se limitó a gruñir inconforme, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a que Bruce demeritara su parte intelectual, pero el día de hoy no se sentía particularmente con ganas de hacer todo a un lado. Hoy por poco Bruce no la cuenta. Había corrido tan rápido como su velocidad se lo permitió para cubrirlo de aquella explosión, unos segundos, solo eso, unos segundos menos y no estaría más ahí con él.

Le sorprendía cuan hondo le calaba, sabía de antemano que dedicarse a ser benefactores de la justicia no aseguraba precisamente una vida larga a nadie (él incluido), pero ver como Bruce parecía darle poca importancia a ese hecho le hacía hervir la sangre, le molestaba. ¿Qué acaso el millonario no pensaba en los que lo apreciaban? ¿En él?

Fue entonces que volvió a levantar su mirada dirigiéndola con toda la intensidad que podía a su desinteresado interlocutor—Sí, tengo la fuerza y otros poderes más, entre los cuales no está el devolver la vida, Bruce.

La semisonrisa desapareció por completo. El rostro de Bruce, no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír en realidad, pero cuando lo hacía de verdad, generalmente era con Superman. El que los papeles de seriedad y ligereza se cambiaran brevemente no era usual y eso hizo fruncir su seño como solo Batman podía hacerlo.

—Estas siendo cínico—contestó seriamente—.No te queda—hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada. Ya sabía de qué iba todo eso. No necesitaba leer la mente para saberlo—. Siempre hay daño colateral, siempre lo tengo contemplado. Además… tú estabas ahí.

Era verdad. Sus cálculos siempre contaban con los números rojos de los posibles fallos y los números negros de su posible muerte. Nunca había dejado de considerarlos, pero generalmente lograba centrarlos en un límite aceptable.

Hoy, sin embargo, se había salido de ése límite y había caído en un peligroso tono oscuro. Probablemente habría terminado en cuenta negra, de no ser por el Hombre Invencible.

Pero eso, también lo había pensado.

No que a Clark le agradara ser parte de sus cálculos, menos en los negros. Pero a veces, no queda otra opción.

"Tú estabas ahí." Parecía que era lo único que seguía haciendo eco en su mente. Él, en su fuero interno intuía que el murciélago seguramente lo contemplaba dentro de todas sus cavilaciones, por una parte se sentía halagado, Bruce Wayne no confiaba prácticamente en nadie, que lo hiciera con él ya era decir mucho. En pocas palabras le había puesto en un plato que confiaba su vida a él y él por su parte temía un día de esos no estar a la altura.

Estaba enojado con Bruce por ponerlo ante esas tenciones, enojado consigo mismo por sentirse débil ante algo que tal vez ni él ni Bruce, un buen día podrían no controlar. Volvió la vista hacia la camilla donde seguía reposando Bruce, como asegurándose que siguiera ahí, y entonces lo entendió.

Temía perderlo.

— ¡Maldita sea Bruce! ¿Y si un día no estoy ahí?—reventó golpeando sin precaución la barandillas de la camilla, doblándolas en el proceso, haciendo patente su enojo por fin. Casi derrumbándose ante la atónita mirada de su compañero.

Bruce Wayne no solía sorprenderse por nada, pero el arrebato del kriptoniano, lo valía.

Fijó la mirada en el gesto tremendamente hostil que había en el rostro de Clark. Los daños colaterales sobre la camilla que también se había inclinado un poco, aparecían de reojo en su visión. Pero lo que llamaba su atención, era la contorción en la mirada de Clark. Más que enojo, había dolor.

"¿Y si un día no estoy ahí?" La respuesta era sencilla. Al final, es el mismo destino para todos. Pero… entendía. Sabía a qué se refería Clark, más que nadie.

Suspiró y lentamente arrastró la vista al suelo.

—… Sé que te preocupas, Kal—dijo despacio. Comunicarse era difícil para él. No porque no pudiera hacerlo, sino porque no admitía que necesitaba hacerlo. Que era importante explicar el por qué y el cómo de sus acciones, el por qué y el cómo de su sentir—. Pero no puedo hacerte falsas promesas y esperar que todo salga bien siempre. Dejaría de ser quien soy, y tú dejarías de ser quien tienes que ser—. Hizo una pausa, regresando su mirada al kriptoniano. —Kal El, siempre serás el más indispensable de nosotros—y aunque había usado el plural, solo sumaba dos en su cuenta. Ellos dos.

Clark levantó la mirada hasta instalarla directo a los ojos de Bruce. Pocas veces usaba su otro nombre, y eso quería decir que hablaba realmente enserio. No podría replicarle nada más, porque en efecto tenía razón. Y aunque realmente habían quedado igual (al parecer Bruce no cejaría ni un poco en cuanto a los riesgos que tomaba) tendría que confiar en él.

El pesar que estaba asfixiándolo le había abandonado por completo, reemplazándolo una desconcertante tranquilidad, provocada por la fuerte mirada de Bruce. Una que le decía que no tenía nada que temer.

—Parece que jamás podré ganarte en alguna discusión, Bruce. No me prometas no morir, yo tampoco puedo hacerlo, pero prométeme que harás todo lo posible, porque yo haré lo mismo—su voz había sonado un poco más ronca denotando un poco el cansancio emocional del que había sido presa. Pero también había sonado segura y afable. Su rostro bajó un poco más quedando a la altura de su amigo. Y se permitió admirar la ligera sonrisa, levemente descompuesta por el labio roto; esperaba su respuesta.

—No hay promesas—contestó Bruce inclinándose apenas un poco, pero lo suficiente para que la temperatura del Hombre de Acero fuera perceptible. La respiración fuerte y cálida, la mirada intensa—. Así que nunca bajes la guardia—susurró tan imperceptiblemente para cualquiera, menos para Superman.

Entonces sus labios toparon con un material compuesto de otro planeta, tremendamente terso, firme y candente.

Tal vez fuera el cansancio, o lo cerca del límite que había llegado, tal vez sólo era el momento. Pero fuera lo que fuera parecía adecuado. Y dejó que en su oscuridad interna brillara un poco de esa luz poderosa tan parecida la de una estrella. La estrella de Kriptón.

Al principio el roce de sus labios había sido tan tranquilo como desconcertante. Clark podía sentir una extraña emoción dándole calambres en todo el pecho. Y esa emoción se triplico cuando sus lenguas se encontraron en una batalla que parecía no tener fin y, bien mirado, tampoco es como si él quisiera que aquello acabase, jamás se había sentido así, tan cálido, tan feliz y sin preocupación.

Cuándo sus bocas se separaron se permitió inhalar todo el aire que pudo y posando sus ojos, ahora abiertos, con los de Bruce, en su intensa mirada puso todo lo que su boca callaba. Dejó reposar su frente con en la de su compañero, embriagándose con su calor. Rozó sus labios con su lengua tratando de memorizar ese sabor y, cuando pudo por fin poner orden a sus pensamientos, sonrió.

—Tú tampoco bajes la guardia —susurró; quiso decir más cosas, pero cuando su boca volvió a ser invadida supo que no era necesario.

Fin.

Notas Finales:

¿Les gustó? Bueno si han llegado hasta acá al menos no han salido corriendo. Por si les ha quedado la duda, ya mismo la voy despejando. Tenemos a dos hombres que están como quieren dándose el morreo de su vida y uno casi muere así que ¿pasó algo más esa noche? ¡Pues claro! Esas oportunidades no se desaprovechan.

Atte:

Starligthnorain y Enigmatek

XD


End file.
